A Bit of This, a Bit of That and a Little Bit of Smuggling
by DarthLumpy
Summary: Han, Luke, Chewie and the Droids scope out Hoth, do some smuggling on Taris, and visit Maz on Takodana. Takes place sometime between ANH and ESB. Not necessarily canon following.


**Most of these characters and planets, etc. Belong to Lucasfilms and Disney. Just playing around with the toys and having fun. This will be part of a series of stories that follow the original trilogy in order, filling in bits and pieces of the time line, some will follow canon better than others, but mostly take it as AU. The further the stories go, the more AU they will go. They can be read as stand alone stories, or read together. This is Part 5, last story was Moon Dance. Thanks for the reviews on the last installments!**

A little bit of this, a little bit of that and a little bit of smuggling.

Another scoping mission mixed with a supply run, and Han, Chewie and Luke were headed to a small planet that was on the radar of the Rebel Alliance as another possible base for their operations. They had given them orders to check out five different moons, planetoids and planets, but Han right away crossed two off the list, one being known as a lair as part of the Black Sun syndicate, and another that was a smuggler's hideaway. Two of the others, he knew, had Imperial activity. He really wondered why they never let him check over the list in the first place, as he had traveled quite a lot of places that were often thought as unknown, or unnamed, and could call them before they even visited, saving the Alliance a lot of time, use of ships and pilots. Luke brought Artoo along, and insisted on bringing Threepio because he really enjoyed talking to Chewie, and Han wasn't always eager to translate. Sometimes it was nice to talk to Chewie without Han around, and it was possible that would happen a few times anyway due to the nature of the trip. This did not please Han at all, because one, he found Threepio very annoying, and two, Chewie tended to talk a lot, when you really got him going, sometimes to the embarrassment of Han. They also had a docking trip for rations and medical supplies and to bring them back to the Alliance, before heading back.

Luke went to go use the 'fresher, and noticed that Han had made some changes to the sonic shower, and he couldn't work it correctly, he called out. "Han, help me out here! I can't figure this thing out. What is this thing in here?"

"Hold on, coming back, I hope you are decent!" Han laughed. Luke was standing there with a towel around him and Han went in. "I made some modifications on one of the supply runs I took. That's why I was a few days late that time. It's a water shower, too. Been meaning to put one in for a while. Cost some money, but it will be worth it. You should give it a try. The sonic controls are over here, and to work the water, just turn this. Just don't use too much, there is only so much water the Falcon can hold. Maybe 3 or 5 minutes maybe."

Luke just said. "I think I will just use the sonics. I really can't get used to the idea of using that much water for just washing myself, when sonics do just as well."

"No, Luke, you really should try it, feels good. It even has a heater, just don't make it too hot." Han replied.

"I thought you owed money to Jabba, and now even Sana! I don't understand getting something luxurious like this when the sonics was just fine, but since you took the trouble of putting it in, I will give it a try." Luke said almost worried about using it.

"Her worshipfulness thought I should hold off paying Sana. She seems to like having her around and finds her useful. Got to get her off my back though at some point, Chewie really didn't want me putting this in, but he uses it more than me. Clogs it up quite a bit, too. Well, Luke, enjoy."

Luke turned it on and gave it a try. It actually did feel really good. The guilt of 'wasting water' slowly went away as the warm water made his blood flow and relaxed him a bit. It's hard to take the desert out of a desert planet boy. He came out and got his clothes on, and met Chewie and Han in the cockpit. They soon would be getting to their first stop, an ice planet so cold that they had to bring heavy coats. It seemed that the equator was the only part of the planet that wasn't always uninhabitual with the cold.

They landed and sent Artoo out first to scan, he came right back in and beeped and beeped about it being too cold. Since it was night though, they thought they would try again in the morning, as most places seemed to be warmer in the daylight hours. They decided to wait until it more more light out, and scan the area again. Luke, Han, Chewie and Threepio sat at the table and talked about about the trip, before turning in for some rest.

"Here's how I see it, after we get off this planet, we run to Taris, remember that place? I bet we can get a job there alright. Except for that incident with the guys getting beat up in the alley, it's us! We can handle ourselves. I send in you and you try to get us a job moving something you know we can handle. No animals this time though, Luke, do you know how long it took to get that smell out? Something in boxes. We don't have to know who it is or where it's going, get Chewie to help you work out the details." Han explained.

"What do you do?" Luke questioned. "Or is this one of those 'I can't be found by bounty hunters' things"

"I have something I need to take care of. Don't worry about it." Han said and gave his friend a pat.

Chewie roared something Han waved his arms and Threepio said "Chewbacca said Han needs to lay down."

"You OK Han? Getting sleepy?" Luke said

Chewie laughed and roared something else, Han waved his hands and said to Threepio "Don't translate that!"

Chewie roared again and Threepio said "Oh dear, um, how to word that, Han will be looking for some female attention, it's been a while."

"Shut him off!" Han said and everyone laughed.

"Geez, Han, it's ok, I understand. You know that redhead that works on the ships, she likes you, why don't you just ask her out or something?" Luke said.

"Kid, I don't dump where I eat." Han said. Chewie growled something and Han said "Threepio, don't translate that! I swear I will tear you apart if you do!" Chewie laughed.

"Oh dear. Sorry Master Luke." Threepio said kind of fearfully.

Luke thought he really needed to learn Shyriiwook.

After a night's rest, the sun was bright and Artoo ventured out again. It was warm enough that he stayed out there for a bit longer, and didn't worry about his circuits malfunctioning. Han, Chewie and Luke came out to check it out. It was very cold, but Han and Luke had parkas on. Luke got off the ramp and immediately had to check out the snow.

"So this is snow! This place kind of reminds me of Tatooine, though instead of sand, it's snow. It's so cold." Luke picked up the snow and rubbed it on his face and his face burned with the cold. It was just so novel to him. Han just shook his head at him.

"What is Artoo saying, any lifeforms?" Han said

"He's getting some readings. According to the information on this planet, there are creatures called Wampas and they are very hostile. This information is from the time of the Clone Wars. It actually might be useful as a base, but I don't know if they are going to like it here. " Luke said.

"Would have to build something, maybe cover it in snow so it won't be seen. As far as places I have seen, you might be right. Sure is pretty hidden and I don't even think pirates would want to come here. Let's collect the data, then get out of here, we have been here long enough. I don't think it's too good for the Falcon to be out in this too long. Some of the functions had trouble working last night, but at least we had heat. Was just too cold. Not many machines could operate in that kind of cold." Han replied.

They collected all the information they needed, and then set out for Taris. Han went over the plan again, and Luke kind of laughed remembering what Chewie said. He would never think that Han would be the type of guy who would have trouble in that area on base, and he thought a few of the women almost threw themselves at him. The guys talked all the time and no one was shy about getting some attention of that sort here or there. Han even had a ship to entertain in, they often hung out there, and played sabaac or dejarik, sometimes even drinking and hanging out when Han and Chewie were able to get some good beverages on runs. Luke just figured he was a private guy. He seemed to remember when they first got involved with the Alliance, there were a few women that hung around him, but that didn't last long. 'Oh Luke, you really have to stop thinking about that' he thought to himself.

When they got to Taris, it was the same docking area they had been at before after a previous mission involving extracting an Imperial friend of Leia's. Chewie and Luke headed together to a cantina to scope out some work, Luke felt he was getting better at doing that, so he was confident. They found a table and Chewie walked around listening, then motioned someone over to Luke. It was a Rodian who wanted some rare beverages delivered to Takodana, he had a buyer for them, but didn't have a ship. Seemed easy enough, and the pay was fair. Chewie thought they could get more, but they didn't want to press it. Chewie seemed to know who or where it was going to as well, and shook his head and assured Luke it was a good deal. They didn't have Threepio with them, he was on the ship, but droids were often not liked in cantinas, so Luke figured he did a good job on this one.

Luke and Chewie went back to the ship and waited for Han. Han hadn't gotten back yet from his own little excursion and Chewie was getting worried. He tried to com him, but got no response. Luke stepped out of the Falcon and looked around.

Chewie roared, and Threepio said "Master Luke, Chewbacca has asked if you would please come back into the ship. Remember what happened when you were here before."

Luke went back up, thinking that with his lightsaber, he would be ok. Chewie could be so protective sometimes, but maybe he was right. Soon, they did get a com, Han needed some help, and he wasn't far. He gave them the directions, and Chewie and Luke made their way to the location, leaving Threepio and Artoo to look after the ship. They got to a closed shop and climbed the stairs as Han suggested, and got to a locked room. They knocked and Han yelled "Kick it in!" Chewie pushed the door open and there was Han tied up, but for one hand, and a woman who was laying on the floor. "Don't worry, I only put it on stun. Help me out here. She tied me up and tried to rob me, but I was able to get my blaster and stunned her. I stunned her again when she came to. I can't get myself out of this!" Chewie laughed and made short work of freeing his friend and Luke just stood there with his mouth hanging open.

Chewie roared and Han just said "Alright, Alright already" and they ran down the stairs before the girl came to.

As they got the ship ready to go to their next destination. Chewie roared something and Threepio translated before Han could get him to stop. "Chewbacca thinks that Captain Solo should check out the cold setting on the shower."

Han said. "Chewie!"Shook his head and said. "Ok fill me in on this transaction." Chewie and Luke gave him the details.

"It's going to Maz! You did great work, Luke. Maz is quite the character. You will like her. Should be a pretty easy trip. What are we bringing, rare artifacts?" Han opened up one of the crates and had a look. "Wow, there's some Alderaanian Wine in here. Wonder if she will sell me a couple of bottles. Will be nice to get one for Rieekan, I'm sure he will pay me back for it too. Some really rare stuff in these cases. Better make sure they don't break. Maz has a collection of all kinds of things in her cantina. She is really old too, Luke and has seen a lot of things, I think you will like her. Maybe I should send you and Chewie in and have her come out to the Falcon. Who knows who will show up in that place."

They flew into Takodana far enough from Maz's castle as to not attract too much attention, but close enough so they could get her the goods. Han stayed back to do some work on the ship, and Chewie and Luke went to the castle. Han said. "There's no fighting at Maz's so don't look at anyone. That droid there will throw you out!" And he laughed.

There were banners from everywhere that reminded Luke of the pod races on Tatooine that he got to attend once or twice as a young kid, and as they got in, Maz ran right up to Chewie and gave him a big hug and he picked her up and spun her around. Maz was a short, orange skinned alien that Luke didn't again recognize the race, and she stood there and gave him a good look. "You aren't Han Solo. Where's Han, Chewie?" Chewie motioned outside and told her (Maz could understand him) they had a shipment from Taris for her and if she wouldn't mind, to come out to the ship and they would bring it up for her. She said, "All in good time, all in good time." There was no rushing Maz. Maz gave Luke a good look over and said. "There's something about you. Yes, Something about you." She took off her glasses and stared at him. "You are destined for great things, in fact, I think you are already on your way. Soon, your whole life will change. Listen to your teacher. Remember." Luke was kind of puzzled by that and she continued. "Someone left you in the protection of Han Solo? Poor you, now come on, I want you to come look at a few things."

"Left Han in charge of me? What are you talking about?" Luke replied.

"Something Chewie said, and a feeling. Chewie said a crazy old man left Han in charge of you. That's how they found you." Maz laughed.

It was all so puzzling to Luke, the way she talked, the things she said. He felt something from her, but he wasn't sure what it was. It wasn't like old Ben, he didn't think she was a Jedi, but it was something. She seemed wise. She took him to private room and a collection of things she had and showed him some robes and some other things. "These were things that belonged to the Jedi. Now, I don't just show them to anyone, but I know you would want to see them. I know as well that you know that it's secret and you will never let anyone know it's here. You are special, full of the light side. Beware of the dark side, young Luke."

"I never told you my name, how did you know?" Luke said.

"Chewie told me, he called you Young Jedi, but then told me in his way what people normally call you. Chewie has been around a long time, too. Maybe one day you will understand him. Ok, let's go check on Captain Solo and my shipment, ok?" And they walked in the direction of the Falcon.

Maz greeted Han with a big hug and went to have a look at the crates. "Oh this is all some really nice stuff, my contact on Taris really came through for me this time."

"Maz, about this stuff, I have a favor to ask." Han said.

Maz, shook her head and said "How much money do you need this time? I know Jabba the Hutt has bounty hunters after you. What is this too about the Empire being after you? Always in so much trouble."

"No, not this time Maz, but um, maybe, well, um no, that's not it. I was wondering if I could buy a couple of these bottles of Alderaanian wine from these crates." Han replied.

"Well, I am glad you didn't just steal them. Though I would have noticed they were missing. What reason, they are very very rare. There are two more in there though, so we wouldn't be empty handed. I have a customer who is after some and will be very pleased, plus I liked to keep one in my collection. Such a shame about Alderaan. What those monsters did, it's just unbelievable." Maz answered.

"Well, I know a General from Alderaan who keeps asking me to look out for some, and well" Han kind of scratched his head and said more quietly even though no one suspicious would be around, "Princess Leia is a good friend of mine and I thought it would be nice for her to have one as well." Han said.

"Oh my, Han, I knew something was different about you, you have joined the Rebellion!" Maz said.

Han said "Shhh Shh, well no, still a free agent, but yeah, I do a lot of stuff for them. Just trying to get a side job in and this is where I landed."

"Well, I'm glad you did. It's so good to see you again. I heard rumors Princess Leia was still alive. There were rumors she died." Maz said. "How did you inherit Luke?"

"Inherit Luke?" Han said "I met Luke when he and this old man hired me to take them to Alderaan and we ended up on the Death Star, and my life hasn't really been the same since. In fact, that's how I met the Princess, the rebellion and everything else. Don't go telling anyone I am doing stuff for the rebellion will you."

Maz looks at Luke. "What old man child? It was a Jedi wasn't it? I know there were a small number who survived. It's good to know a few are still around. Though I don't think there are a lot of young Jedi's like you."

Luke got nervous, he didn't know this person, but Han seemed to trust her. "Kenobi, he died though." Luke said sadly.

"The great Obi-Wan Kenobi. And he left you with this guy." Pointed to Han. "Force help you. I have a feeling though soon you will meet another. Just a feeling. I am not a Jedi, just well, I know the Force." Maz said.

Han rolled his eyes and said. "See Luke, I knew you would like her."

Maz made an offer to Han for the bottles of wine, and he would just about break even. So they got a job, but ended up spending the pay on the bottles of wine. Well maybe Rieekan would give him something for his, but the one for Leia was to be a gift. She never seemed to allow herself much and it might make her happy.

"I have sensed a great change in you, Solo, you keep on this path. It may get rough, but I have a feeling it will work out. I sense a great destiny for you too. Maybe that is why Kenobi hired you, who knows. Take care of yourself." and Maz gave him a hug.

"Me?" He pointed at himself. "Nah, I'm always the same. Actually, I think he picked Chewie first. I don't think he liked me much. I will Maz. You take care too, hope to see you again soon." And Han sent Chewie to take the boxes back to the castle for Maz. He could easily carry all 3 crates in one trip

Next they had to meet a very large freighter in space to pick up supplies. A supporter of the rebellion had arranged to have them meet at the coordinates they were given, they were to fly into the freighter, load up the supplies and take it back to base. Was pretty cut and dry, for a pick up. It was hard to keep the base fed and supplied, and it seemed that was mostly what Han had been doing for them. These types of trips were easy, and safe, maybe too safe, he kind of missed the adventure of some of the missions, and the docking bays, and the cantinas.

Since the trip to Hoth was a sort of success, and the other planets seemed to be hostile without even going to them from Han's previous knowledge, they started to head off to the base. Luke got kind of quiet then said. "I want to go back and visit Maz again. She was so interesting and knew so much. She had a lot of things too, I bet I could learn quite a bit from her."

"I bet you could. She always looks out for those loyal to her. Knows half of what goes on in the galaxy, too. Quite a character. Gets all kinds though in that place of hers. All kinds. And watch out for her droid if you go again." Han said.

"You really got a bottle of that wine for Leia, too. That was real good of you. Maybe it will take her mind off of things, I hope it doesn't make her sad. Thinking of Alderaan makes her sad sometimes. But then again, she works hard to preserve the culture and help the off worlders, so I am sure she will appreciate it." Said Luke.

"I might break even if Rieekan pays me for the other bottle. Those bottles were expensive. What that Rodian paid us to take it to Maz about covered some of it, but well, it happens and it will be worth it. How often are you going to see Alderaanian wine? Don't tell her ok, will give it to her some time when she needs it." Han replied.

"You could always get in on Wes Janson's pool. Might make some money on that. Did you know about that?" Luke said

"What pool?"

They got back to the base, and they briefed Leia on the trip and told them about Hoth. Han came clean about the side trip, she rolled her eyes, but understood about not visiting the other places since Han knew about a lot about those places already. Hoth almost sounded promising, though not ideal. Luke went over to Leia and hugged her then they chatted, and Han walked over to where some of the squadron guys were, and Rieekan just happened to be there as well.

"General, I have something to tell you, come see me on the ship later ok? Something you have been looking for." Han smiled. Then he went over to Wes Janson and asked. "What is this about a pool?"

Wes whispered and showed him the stats. Han got really mad and suddenly without warning punched Wes Janson right in the face, in front of General Rieekan and everyone. Then he turned around, and went right back to his ship. Rieekan actually laughed.

Wes Janson said "What was that about?" Hobbie just stood there stunned and then went to get him some ice.

Rieekan said "I'm sorry Janson, but maybe you had that coming. It doesn't really look that bad, could be a lot worse."

Janson replied, "But, Sir, you were betting, too." Holding his hand again to his face. "Ouuch."

Rieekan then went over to the Falcon, knocked on the ramp and Han let him in. Han then got out the bottle and put it on the holochess table. Rieekan picked it up slowly, looked at the bottle and smiled. "Wow, Solo, got to hand it to you, how did you get this."

"Long story, General, but I know you were looking for some." Han answered.

"Just the one?"

"Well, I got one for her Worship as well. There were four in the shipment I was hauling, but two were all she could spare. I look for it any chance I get. I knew you liked that whiskey I got for you last time. I know how to look for the fakes, this stuff is real."

Rieekan smiled, gave Han some money. "Did you have to sock Janson like that?"

Han sat there made himself more comfortable and pointed at the General. "Hey, you were laughing, I heard you. I hope you weren't betting in that thing too. It's disgraceful, betting on a woman, and they think I am a scoundrel."

"You probably are right there." Rieekan kind of felt ashamed, he was in on the betting on it, and he was Alderaanian too, betting on his own princess. Though now, he kind of wish Solo never found out, he could have made a killing in that pool. General Rieekan just smiled and walked out holding the bottle in his jacket.


End file.
